Thank You Mary Jane Weasley
by LunarLitLover
Summary: ONESHOT When Ginny receives the muggle Spiderman movies, she realizes that Harry needs her. But can she win her man’s heart again? And will noble Harry take her back, despite the risk? Parallel to Spiderman, but no need to have seen them.


**Summary:** ONESHOT When Ginny receives the muggle Spiderman movies, she realizes that Harry needs her. But can she win her man's heart again? And will noble Harry take her back, despite the risk? Parallel to Spiderman, but no need to have seen them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dear Reader,

I hope you like this story and can check out my others. Also, I have some ideas/stories up for adoption if anyone's interested. (detailed at the end of this story) I have actually been at work on this for a while, but it hasn't shaped up to the way I expected. The center section is lengthy, although I think it's a decent read. Please enjoy and review. Also check out the alternate parts, especially the alternate ending.

-LunarLitLover

"**Thank You, Mary Jane Weasley"**

That Hermione! She sent me on a bloody wild-goose chase. I think she did, anyway. I could be wrong; I could've read the bloody hints wrong; she might not have wanted me to come at all. But, no, she was bloody obvious. She really, really seemed to want me to find her and that bloody brother of mine. Well, not really find _them_, but to find the third person in their party: the bloody – GINNY, STOP SAYING BLOODY – fine, the blood-ILY hot Harry Potter. (Is that better?)

But maybe she _doesn't _really want me to find them. Maybe I'm just studying each letter so hard that I am reading more into them. Maybe I'm going crazy, having been stuck at home for so long, while they're out here somewhere, constantly sticking their necks out… But maybe I am just being selfish. Maybe I want to be involved, like everyone else is. Or maybe it's just that I miss looking into those green eyes and smelling that messy hair and being held by those strong arms.

Ginny, STOP feeling sorry for yourself! And STOP thinking about him! It only makes you miss him more.

But, of course, I constantly think about him and Ron and Hermione. I wonder where they are, if they are safe, and whether they've yet destroyed another of Voldemort's Horcruxes… However, the last letter was not optimistic, or even hopeful.

But, yes, I wonder about all that, all the time, constantly. And now Hermione has added another burden to my worrying and wondering.

She makes me think that Harry needs me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

This whole mess started a few weeks ago, when I received a package from Hermione. I was eating a lonely breakfast of eggs and orange juice while everyone else was at work for either their jobs or the Order, which McGonagall has taken over in Dumbledore's stead. A common tawny owl swooped into the kitchen, and I hurried over to it, with both excitement and apprehension clogging my throat. This could be very bad news…maybe someone died…but then again, it could be another report from the Golden Trio…I hoped to Merlin it was the latter…

And I got my wish.

As soon as I figured out who it was from - it, _of course_, didn't say it was from Hermione, but I recognized her neat scrawl – as soon as I saw that, though, I began to greedily tear the package to shreds. I torn a piece of parchment in my rush, and it fell to the floor.

The other item in the package was a small, metal, muggle thingy. I had no idea what it was for or why Hermione had sent it to me. _Maybe I'll give it to Dad,_ I thought. _He'd get a spell out of it!_ But although I didn't know _the_ reason Hermione had sent the muggle doohickey to me, I knew there had to be _a_ reason. It was Hermione sending this, after all. So, to discover the mysterious reason for this odd gift, I dove for the shredded letter on the floor and began to read.

_Ginny,_

_We (you know who "we" a**r**e) are all safe and hop**i**ng you are well. We have been traveling a lot lately, but to no success. We are continuing on, hoping, praying that something worthwhile will turn up. Obviously, we can't send out any **d**etails. What I can say, though, is that we're all exhauste**d**, physica**l**ly and m**e**ntally, but no one as **m**uch **a**s our dark-haired, gree**n**-eyed leader. Yet I think we all have the strength t**o** reach ou**r** next destination. We**l**l, we need to keep mov**i**ng, so I mus**t** cu**t** this **l**ett**e**r s**h**ort. Ple**a**se do **n**ot try to send any response, for we'll be **g**one and hopefu**l**ly quit**e** far from here by **t**he time this letter reaches y**o**u._

_Hoping all is well where you are,_

_H_

_P.S. Instructio**n**s for the portable DVD player are taped to its screen._

After reading the letter though twice, I examined some of its questioning qualities. For one, Hermione had slightly emphasized certain letters, but, she had done it so slightly that only someone who knew her handwriting would recognize it. However, my attention was diverted from that and focused more intently on the P.S.. What in Merlin's name was a DVD player? It obviously was the metal thing-a-majigger, but as to what it actually _was_, I had no idea.

I decided to find out.

I picked the square object off the floor. Now what? There was no "screen" with instructions that Hermione had mentioned. Had she forgotten to write instructions? Or had she run out of time and not been able to write them? Either way, I had no idea how to work the bloody contraption.

I had two options; give up or try to figure it out. I reasoned that Hermione wouldn't have spent time and money during her quest if it wasn't important. So, I couldn't just leave the mysterious object alone; I had an obligation to figure out how to work the DMD porter.

It was only then that I noticed a small notch on the edge of the porter. I pushed it and, following a click, the contraption opened. A screen, equipped with hand-written instructions was indeed included in the package. Hermione had been truthful.

The instructions read:

_Take this piece of paper off of the screen, so that when (no, if) you get this working, you can actually see the movie._

_Take the circle-shaped DVD out of its slipcase._

_Push the button that says "Open" on the lower inside part of the player._

_Put the disc into the player, the side with "Spiderman 1+2" facing up._

_Close the lid over the DVD_

_Push the "Play" button. I've charmed the DVD so that it will play on continuously through both movies._

I followed all of the instructions with success until I got to the fifth one. I closed the entire porter, and then couldn't find a "Play" button. It took me a few minutes to figure out that I was only supposed to close the cave for the DMD, not for the entire porter.

After that, the porter worked successfully and I sat in fascination for several hours watching these rather intriguing muggle "movids." I was actually so enthralled with the story line that I didn't even glace up when Mum entered the kitchen, home from work for the Order. I simply retreated up to my room when she reprimanded me for the machine being too loud.

But from the first scene with both characters, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson – the scene where Peter is chasing the bus – I noticed the parallel between the pair of them and Harry and me. It wasn't just that MJ has red hair like me and Peter looks like Harry, with the dark unruly hair and glasses. It was also that she was with a different crowd and has dated other people before Harry – I mean, Peter. But she was still looking for the right guy before Peter, for she hadn't found him yet.

Of course, not _everything _was a carbon copy of Harry and me. In the movid, it was Peter who was obsessed with MJ before she came to her senses. With us, it was I who was mental for Harry long before he ever reciprocated the feeling. And Spiderman always had someone to save and special powers to do so – well, I suppose that's not too unlike Harry.

At the first movids end, before something Hermione had labeled "In her mission", I was balling. For a second I didn't know why Peter denying MJ – saying he didn't love her to protect her from the dangers of his occupation – I didn't know why that made me so barking mad, until I realized that it was exactly what happened between Harry and me. I cried harder, remembering Dumbledore's funeral, when Harry told me we had to split. I had figured he'd do something noble like that - I'd expected it, really – but that didn't mean I had _wanted _it.

And being reminded of it tore my heart out. Again.

But I watched the second movid in absorption, as well. MJ had tried to get over Peter, and was going to marry another guy. I thought fleetingly about how awful it would be if I took up with someone else to get over Harry. I knew I couldn't do it. But then Peter asked MJ out, thinking he didn't have to be Spiderman doing dangerous things. MJ ran right to him, but by then he was the at-risk Spiderman again. So MJ still cared for him, just as I still care for Harry. Then, MJ was kidnapped _again_ by Spiderman's enemies, and he saved her. Just as Harry had saved me when Voldemort took me into the Chamber of Secrets in my first year.

At the end, MJ found out that Peter was Spiderman. She finally understood why he had been pushing her away for so long; it had all been to protect her, just as it is with Harry and me. Peter told MJ he loved her and then they went their separate ways. In the end, when MJ was at her wedding to the other guy, I wanted to swallow dragon crap and die. How could she just give up and leave Peter? He loved her! He wanted her, but he loved her so much that he thought her safety was more important! How could she marry someone else? I was carrying on so loudly that Mum, Fred and George (who were visiting) all came up independently to see what was wrong.

However, there was more to the end than I thought. MJ didn't get married. Instead, she ran out on the wedding and went straight to Peter. "Here I am standing in your doorway," she said. "I've always been standing in your doorway." But, as I'd expected, Peter told her that she shouldn't be there and that they couldn't be together. But she said, "Don't you respect me enough to let me make my own decisions?" And then she kissed him.

I thought of Harry and our kisses. I wanted to kiss him again so badly. But more importantly, I wanted to be there for him. I wanted him to know I was waiting and worrying while he was out saving the world. Actually, scratch that. I wanted to be there _with_ him. I wanted to be there for him _on_ these great and dangerous adventures. However, he would never let me, just as Peter would never let MJ.

But I was wrong again. When MJ and Peter pulled away from their kiss, MJ asked him to say something, to respond. And to my utter shock, he simply said, "Thank you, Marry Jane Watson." They kissed again, happy in their union. Peter had needed her to be there for him. And now she was. But then a siren sounded, he flew out the widow, leaving her waiting for him at the window.

After crying for another half an hour, I began to actually think. Why had Hermione sent me this movid? It was obvious that it had to do with the actions of Peter and MJ as a couple; there were too many similarities for it not to. Our stories had been nearly the same, except ours had ended before the 2nd Spiderman's end. Did Hermione think Harry and I would get back together? Did she think he would finally accept me back? Is that why she'd sent it?

But why would she even want me to come along? She had agreed with Harry's decision to not include me in their quest. She hadn't wanted me in danger any more than Harry did. So why was she sending me a message to come back to Harry? Did Harry want me back and she'd sent these for him? No, Harry would never lure me into danger; he'd tried too hard to keep me out of it. So why had she sent them?

Then a thought struck me. Did Harry _need _me? Had Hermione sent me this movid because she's picked up on his loneliness and need? No, it couldn't be.

But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I couldn't think of any other reason for such a gift and the letter basically emphasized my theory.

Yet what really frightened me was, if he did need me, it must be very bad. As I said, Hermione had tried to keep me away from harm, too. So if she is sending me movids to get me to come find them on their dangerous quest, it would have to be serious. Very serious.

Upon figuring this, I jumped from the bed. I had to get to them as soon as I could! I had to pack! I had to leave! Harry needed me!

But then, yet again, another realization struck me. I had no idea where they were or how to get there. I couldn't just go all over the country - well, more like the world - looking for hiding wizards and a witch. In despair, I sat back down, combing the letter up and down, front and blank-back for an answer to my question. But there was not one.

In a new wave of despair, I sunk into my bed, crying once more. I had no way to find Harry. My Harry. My Harry who needs me.

But something caught me eye. Through my tears, I could see certain letters on the Hermione's note that popped out more than the others. Only then did I remember the bolder letters. Hurriedly, I wrote them all down.

And, miraculously, they formed intelligible words: _Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton_

I grinned. Now I knew where to go.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I made it to the Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. It's where I am now. But it's deserted; no one's here and it doesn't look as if anyone's been here for ages and ages. I worked so bloody hard to get here! I had to escape from under Mum's nose and make travel arrangements all alone, which is much more difficult than you'd think because I'm a young, single girl in the time of this bloody war; no one wants to aid travelers like me. After all that! After all that and they're not here!

But I'm not really angry. I'm really worried. I hope they're alive and safe. Oh, I hope nothing's happened.

A creaking sound drove me from my thoughts and made me jump. I listened hard. Another creak. And then another. Someone was definitely walking around downstairs. My heart pounding, I found no other option but to crouch near the door away from sight of whoever the intruder was. Hopefully I would have some clue to their identity before they reached my hiding place.

But it wasn't so. Whoever it was proceeded very quietly, with only a few footsteps to give them away. They came up the stairs and proceeded down the hallway. They were outside my door. I stopped breathing. I heard them step forward, almost to the doorway. I couldn't breathe…just one step further…my heart was pounding…just one more step…oh, bloody hell…

_Creak_.

They'd stepped in the doorway. It was my chance. In an instant, I sprung around yelling, "_Perificulus Totalalus!_" and the intruder's paralyzed body fell to my feet. However, next I heard two more sets of feet running and pairs of lungs screaming and I fell to the feet of my attackers, also paralyzed.

But if I had not been paralyzed, I would have sprung through the roof in surprise. For when I fell to the floor, I found myself looking up at the faces of Hermione and Ron.

They were here! They made it! They were fine! But where was Harry? My heart stopped. But then I realized I had already disarmed a third person. It must have been Harry.

Soon enough, we were all up and greeting each other with questions to verify our identities. Once secure, Ron and Harry looked shocked to see me. Ron kept bombarding me with questions, but Harry could scarcely meet my eyes after his brief stare of shock. Only Hermione seemed composed, smiling mischievously, as if she knew the secret to my presence no one else knew.

Once Ron shut his fat mouth, everyone embraced. I hugged Ron first and he proved his awkwardness at it; we had never really been embracing siblings. Yet I was truly glad to see him.

Next came Hermione, who I clung to tightly. And as I did so, she whispered into my ear, "I hoped you'd come."

I responded, "You knew I would," and hugged her tighter.

Upon pulling away, I found myself face to face with Harry. My eyes locked with his shocking green ones for a moment, and it was as if everything words could (and, for that matter, could not) express was communicated between us. I understood his perils and hardships and sadness, just as he saw mine. However, the moment was broken when he looked away sharply. Awkwardness filled the silence. But I knew I could not leave it like this. I could not let it end here. This was what I'd come for after all; to win Harry back. So, I pulled him to me and he melted like candle wax under a flame. He embraced me tightly, and I allowed myself to be buried in his jet black hair. No words needed be said. We were together now.

However, Harry pulled away again. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, found Ron and Hermione gone; they had left us in private. Harry pulled my eyes back to his and grasped my arms. He was going to deny me again, I just knew it.

And I was right.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? You can't be here! It's not safe! And how did you get here? Not with your mother's help, I'm certain! Oh, Ginny, why? Why?" His hand flew to his hair as he grasped it tightly.

"Harry, Stop. That's enough! STOP! I already have plenty of people worrying about me. And I can take care of myself, for the most part any way. I was very careful in coming here, leaving no trail or taking any unsafe route. I promise. And love never lies."

He looked at me again, and I could see a little relief enter those green eyes. In fact, his hand came down from his head. "But why?" he asked again. "Why did you take the risk at all? If you think it's what I wanted, Ginny, you're wrong. It's not."

"I know," I replied honestly. "But it's not all about you," I joked. He didn't smile, so I continued. "Harry, honestly, I missed you. I wanted to see you."

He glared at me and shook his head.

But I continued, "But that's not all. I knew the three of you could use some more help. I want to help and I'm just as able as the three of you and just as devoted to the cause. Why shouldn't I help?"

His only response to this was another shake of the head and a mumble sounding a lot like, "Oh, Ginny."

"But most of all, Harry," I continued, sliding my hand into his and my face near his, "I knew you needed someone. I knew you needed someone to love you, and support you, and get you through each day. And I want to be that someone. I _am_ your someone."

He sighed. "Ginny, you know it's not that easy. It's dangerous out here. I can't just let you tag along because it will make me feel better. I love you too much."

My heart fluttered at these words, but I ignored it. I had to keep my wits about me; I had to fight harder. "I love you too. And that's why I'm here. I'm coming and you can't stop me. Oh, and also, I won't be _tagging_ along or anything of the sort. I'm going to contribute, you know."

"Ginny, this is not going to happen," Harry said firmly. "I won't let it."

But thinking of the DMD, I pushed. "Harry _I_ want to be here for you. _Me._ It's _me_ and _my _person we're talking about here. _I _want to come. Don't you respect me enough…hell, love me enough…to let me make my own decisions?"

That caught him off guard, making him stop and think. He was going to make his final decision here and now. That moment of his ruminations lasted a lifetime. It felt like it would never end. I grew impatient and said, "Well, say something."

To my surprise, he looked at me with a tenderness and surrender in his emerald eyes. Those eyes were so full, so ready to plunge, that I almost expected what came next.

Sliding his arms around me he said, "Thank you, Ginny Mayn Weasley."

"Really?" I asked, unconvinced. "I can come?"

"If it's what you want. It's your decision."

"Promise?" I asked, partly teasingly, partly sincerely skeptical.

"I promise," he replied with a smile. "And love never lies."

I grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

OK I hoped you liked it even though it was long-winded. Please check into my others stories. I am soon to end my account on fanfic once my stories are taken care of. I have a few ideas, 3 for harry potter and one for Aladdin that I would like adopted. One for harry potter is ginny and harry using a time turner to change volde in the past and harry has to give her up for the better good. Another is the remus/snape/james/lily story with lily being w/remus but beign saved by james. The third is a snape love fic where he spends a summer in Alaska as a younger man and competes with Sirius to win a girl but she ends up winning his heart. The Aladdin one for adoption is already in progress and you can check it out under my stories (Diamonds in the Rough.) I have notes on all of these ideas and if you are interested in one of these stories please email me or tell me in the review. I am really interested in reading these stories but have no time to write. Also, don't forget to look at the alternate beginning and ending of this story below.

**Alternate Beginning**

Usually I nearly pass out in excitement and relief when I get post from Hermione, Ron, and, of course, Harry.

But not this time. This time I am worried bloody sick. Sicker than Mum.

Usually hearing from them thrills me because I have solid evidence that they're alive and well – except sometimes they're not _well_ – but they are at least ok.

But not this time. This time I think something might be really wrong.

Usually they make me proud because they have made an accomplishment, even if a small one, and have come one step closer to acquiring a Horcrux.

But not this time. This time I think they have come to a dead end.

Usually I feel their optimism from their last great success or new promising lead.

But not this time. This time I sense only despair and hopelessness.

All these thoughts, feelings and suspicions I have are Hermione's fault! Though the last letter she sent did not actually express or depict any serious distress blatantly, it certainly implied it. Her tone made me speculate. And the words she selected made me worry. And the package she sent along made me wonder.

She made me speculate, and worry, and wonder whether Harry needs me.

**Alternate Ending**

But thinking of the DMD, I pushed. "Harry _I_ want to be here for you. _Me._ It's _me_ and _my _person we're talking about here. And _I _want to come. Don't you respect me enough…hell, love me enough…to let me make my own decisions?"

That caught him off guard, making him stop and think. He was going to make his final decision here and now. That moment of his ruminations lasted a lifetime. It felt like it would never end. I grew impatient and said, "Well, say something."

"No," he said instantly.

"'No' what?" I asked, confused, but my heart sinking nonetheless.

"No I don't love you enough to let you make your own decisions. I love you more. I can't let you come with me. I'll never forgive myself if I do."

Although reluctantly, I nodded, defeated. I knew it was his final decision and there was nothing I could do to change his mind. Not everything turns out like movids. Harry is much more stubborn and convicted than Peter. And he's the best wizard I've ever met. I hadn't expected anything less noble of him.

However, as I looked back up at him, tears streamed from my eyes. The last thing I wanted was to leave him. He lifted my chin and wiped the tears wit his thumbs. "Ginny, don't worry. We'll see each other again soon enough. I promise. And love never lies."

Then he sent me back home with an apparating charm of his making.

However, I didn't leave without a parting kiss.


End file.
